Rainy Valentine's Day Fun
by hopewings6
Summary: For my patient readers.


**It's that time of year again or as I like to call it. One of my favorite times. Rainy days. I absolutely love the rain. Honestly everything about rain I love. So here are a couple short one shots of the different couples on different rainy valentine's day. Enjoy.**

**I know it's not much or that great but enjoy.**

**Rainy Valentine's Day Fun**

**Farkle and Smackle-they've been together since middle school.**

Farkle held up the magnifying glass to Smackle as she checked it off her clipboard pointing at a white speck on a leaf by Farkle arm.

Every Valentine's Day unlike other couples the genius pair spent it outside exploring nature or the stars. Switching it up between the two every year.

This year they were supposed to spend it counting constellations but a sudden rainstorm stopped them. So instead they still spent it outside discovering all the flowers and animals that thrives in the rain.

This year they were at the Brooklyn botanical gardens. Usually it's closed but Farkle used his connections for a private viewing for them. Something Smackle wasn't sure he wanted anymore since he had been acting weird the past two weeks.

"Look Aralia nudicaulis." Smackle pointed out as Farkle nodded not really paying attention as he patted his pocket Smackle sighed as she walked ahead heading towards her favorite flower.

"Smackle!" Farkle calls out holding the clipboard Smackle had tossed on the ground as she walked away. "What's the matter I thought you loved the gardens?" He asked as she turned to him folding her arms across her chest.

"Dearest do you have plans to terminate this relationship?" She asked as he looked at her nervously. "Wh...What makes you think that?" He asked squeaking at the end. "Well for the past two weeks you have been behaving like you have come to the end of this relationship. However you're at a crossroad on how you plan to end it."

Farkle went to say something when she continued. "I should warn you I have done research on men who terminate their relationship with women and the psychological damage it has on them. Especially if dumped on this particular day."

"Smackle...I...let's continue." Farkle says holding out his hand for her to take as she ignores him walking away. "Isadora where are you going?" He shouts slipping on the wet grass trying to catch up with her. "I'm going back to your place to grab my belongings and staying with my parents until I find another place to dwell."

"Isadora stop!" Farkle yells out causing her to stop. "Why should I?" She asked not turning around as he moved closer. "This isn't how I plan to do it but...will you marry me Isadora Smackle?"

She slowly turns around seeing him on one knee holding a mertensia virgincia. "That's..." She begins wiping the rain and tears away. "A Virginia bluebell your favorite flower. I made a replica that opens to reveal your ring although I wanted to do this surrounded by them." He tells her as she launches herself at him.

"Ow." He groans as Smackle giggles. "It seems Riley has rubbed off on you." He tells her as she covers her mouth. "So will you?" He asked again as he opens the flower. "Yes Farkle Minkus I'll marry you."

He slips the ring on her finger kissing her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day beloved."

**Maya and Josh-after their someday pact**

Maya clutched her phone and umbrella closer to her body as she looked up and down the street. Her finger hovered over Riley's contact begging to be pressed. She was currently standing at the bottom step of the museum waiting.

She couldn't believe she let her talk her into meeting her secret admirer. On Valentine's Day no less.

For the past week leading up to that day she had been receiving cards with either little jokes or poems of some sort. Asking her if she would be their valentine.

She still wasn't a hundred percent sure this wasn't Riley herself pretending to be someone else. It wouldn't be the first time Riley had done something like this. Although Maya knew it was her since Riley was incapable of keeping it a secret.

But this time no matter how much Maya asked and interrogated her she didn't fess up. Even when Maya sat on her.

Riley kept telling her it wasn't her and she didn't know who it was either. Maya asked the rest of their friends who all shook their heads saying it wasn't them.

Zay had said he was going to invite her to a movie that night as friends but he wasn't the secret admirer.

Maya shivered as she looked at the time. She had gotten there early in hopes of seeing her secret admirer. More so she could pummel the person that she was sure was messing with her.

Another ten minutes pass as she sighs walking up the steps towards the museum doors. She opens her phone pressing on Riley's photo. "So who is it?" Riley ask making her shake her head.

"Hello to you too. And it's no one. I've been standing here waiting for Casper Riles. And I'm coming home. You still with huckleberry I need hot chocolate and cake." Maya says as she looks around again.

"No stay there!" Riley shouts as Maya moves the phone from her ear. "Why?" Maya asked as she hears Riley talking to someone with her. "I'm still with Lucas and I wouldn't want him to feel like a third wheel."

Maya laughed as she can hear Lucas yell hey. "Just admit it Ranger Rick you would be."

"Just wait ten more minutes Peaches and if nobody shows Lucas will kick their butt and we'll have a do over Valentine's Day." Maya sighed looking at the time starting the timer on her phone.

"Okay ten minutes. Bye Riles." She hangs up tapping her fingers against her umbrella handle as she waited. "This is ridiculous." She mutters when only five minutes had passed. She looks around shaking her head as she walks down the steps heading for the subway.

She sends a quick text to Riley before turning her phone off completely not wanting to hear from anyone until that horrible day passed.

Once she gets home she sees the note her parents left as she crumbles it heading for her room. She grabs her sketchbook as she sees all the letters from her admirer fall out.

She sighs about to pick them up when she hears a frantic knock at her window. "Riles I just want to be a...Josh?" She steps back as he pulls himself through her window pulling her to him and squeezing her.

"Ferret I thought something happened to you." He says as he hugs her breathing out a sigh of relief. "Wh..." She starts to say as he pulls back frowning at her. "You were supposed to wait ten minutes Hart just ten minutes. Do you know what I was going through when I didn't see you?"

Maya went to apologize as he sat her down and continued to pace in front of her. "When I didn't see you I thought someone kidnap you." He continued to rant as it dawned on Maya making her smile widely. "And Riley said you weren't answering your phone and...why are you staring at me like that?" He asked as Maya laughed softly.

"It's you." She said as Josh looks at her weirdly. "I'm what?" He asked as Maya smiled at him. "Your my admirer. My secret admirer." She teased as Josh widened his eyes turning red.

"What?" He chuckled nervously as Maya got up walking towards him. "You just admitted it." She says as Josh sighs leaning out her window picking something up. "Okay fine." He says as he sits on her bed with her as she continues smiling at him.

"So does this mean our someday is here and no more long game?" She asked hopefully as Josh gives her a look pulling tacos and candy hearts handing them to her.

"This means that even though we're still playing the long game that doesn't mean we can't be each other's valentine."

Maya lightly laughed nodding her head as she bit into a taco sighing happily.

"Admit it you like me Boing?" She said as he shakes his head smiling at her. "Happy Valentine's Day Hart." He says holding up his taco. She holds up hers clinking it against his.

"Happy Valentine's Day Boing."

**Zay and Vanessa-married for six years**

Zay smiled as he posed for a picture and autographed the little girl's program from the night before performance. He was living his dream of dancing and performing on broadway.

He waved as she skipped to her mom showing her that she had got his autograph. He checked the time grabbing his bag telling his director he would see him next week.

He whistled as he half danced half walked home smiling as he sees Vanessa getting home the same time as him. "Hey you beat me." He chuckled as Vanessa laughed shaking her head at him.

"Well if you walked liked a normal person instead of whatever that is." She said gesturing as he grabbed her hand dancing with her on the sidewalk.

"V don't deny that this is what won your heart?" He smiles dipping her as she shakes her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night twinkle toes." She laughs as he sets her on her feet and they head inside. "Hey that's Mr. twinkle toes to you."

"So you know what's coming up right?" She asked as he looked at her weirdly. "Zay! Are you serious?" She asked as he smiled making her gasps. "I know Valentine's Day." He says as she hits him.

"Zay it's like you're begging me to hit you." She says as he chuckled kissing her.

Zay chuckled shaking his head as he wakes to find a mini doll that resembles him laying next to him instead of his wife.

_For my twinkle toes happy Valentine's Day-love V_

He smiled taking the doll with him as he headed out. He heads by the bakery ordering some muffins and coffee for his cast members as he wanted to get in one last practice and they were willing to spend half their Valentine's Day inside with him.

"Aw Zay you didn't have to do this." Derek his understudy says holding the door for him. "I know but it's the least I could do." He says handing him a coffee and muffin.

"So what you getting for your valentine?" Derek ask as Zay stretches. "Actually I have two valentines." He says smiling at the girl who played his love interest.

"Seriously?" Derek asked looking at him with a disappointed expression on his face. "Yeah. Let's practice." He says as he stands calling every one over.

Zay headed to the florist hoping they still had his second order of flowers that he ordered a few days before. He had one bouquet delivered to Vanessa work and another he was going to bring home. Along with a special bouquet.

"Hey Gladys is my order ready?" He asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Hmm I got it." She says as he looks at her weirdly. "Okay can I have them?" He asked holding his credit card for her which she takes swiping furiously.

Zay groans as he sees it had started raining and hoped that his flowers would hold until he made it home. Although the rain would help with one of his gifts.

"V are you here?" He called out tossing his bag on the table placing the flowers on it too. "I'm here." She said kissing him as she looks at the flowers. "Two?" She asked as he laughs making her laugh too.

"Is she here? He asked heading upstairs to change. "Not yet your dad said they got stuck in traffic. Should be here any minute so hurry."

Zay stretched as he stood across the street trying not to get to wet before he started. He watched as his dad pulls up and signals Vanessa to play the music.

He starts dancing and lip syncing to singing in the rain as he puts on the performance of his life. He breathes deeply as the song ends taking the flowers Vanessa was holding moving towards the car.

"Happy Valentine's Day Grandma gandy." He says opening the door and kissing her cheek as she smiles softly at him.

**Riley and Lucas-they're juniors in high school **

Riley sighed as she stared out her hospital window watching the rain fall wishing she could be outside. But of course she couldn't since she was broken. Well technically not her but her leg.

And it was all her dad's fault for why she was laid up in the hospital. All because he went crazy and sort of kind of made Lucas push her down a hill on her skateboard.

She knew trying to learn how to skateboard at the school was a bad idea especially since her dad was on detention duty and seen. Everything was going good and she had mastered staying upright and was about to experience her first hill when her dad screamed out pulling Lucas from her and causing him to accidentally let her go and nudge her down the hill.

Resulting in her being in the hospital and missing spending Valentine's Day with Lucas. He couldn't even come visit since her dad told everyone it was his fault she was there.

"How's my favorite patient?" Riley turned her head looking at the doctor who smiles at her. "Bored and bored and oh did I mention bored." She says as she shakes her head at her. "Well other than that how's the leg?" She asked as Riley looked down at her left leg in the purple cast.

"Fine a little sore. Maybe if I had a certain visitor I would feel better." She said trying to use her puppy dog eyes on the doctor. "Sorry Riley. I know he wants to see you too and he warned me you would use those eyes on me." Riley smiled at the mention of Lucas before frowning slightly. "Doctor Friar does he miss me?" She asked as she smiles at her.

"Of course Riley, lucas has been moping around the house like a zombie for the past week. Hopefully your father will lift this crazy ban he has on you two." She says as Riley nods her head in agreement.

"Don't worry my mom is going to make him see he is being unreasonable and crazy and remove this crazy ban. I mean it's Valentine's Day and I can't even spend it with Lucas." She says as the door of her room opens.

"Well he damaged you. He can't see you." Riley sighed as her dad folded his arms across his chest. "No offense Doctor Friar." He says moving towards Riley's bed.

"None taken Mr. Matthews. Riley I'll check on you later." Riley nodded as she turned back to the window ignoring her dad. "Still with the silent treatment huh?" He says as she keeps looking out the window.

"Riley he damaged you and you're in the hospital." He says as Riley scoffs about to say something when the door opens. "Flower delivery." Zay says in his candy stripper outfit. Riley smiled as Zay moved towards her with roses when her dad intersect them.

"Oh no no no." He says rushing out the room with them as Riley groans grabbing her pillow and screaming into it. "So he's still nuts huh?" Zay says handing Riley a single rose making her smile as she hides it under her blanket when her dad comes back in.

"Mr. Matthews what are you doing?" Zay ask when he sees him looking at his cart of flowers. "Just looking Mr. Babineaux." He says as his phone goes off. "Riley I'll be back later." He heads out as Zay heads for the door before locking it making Riley look at him weirdly.

"Zay?" He smiles knocking on the cart as Maya pops out holding a bag. "Peaches!" Riley smiles as Maya goes and hugs her. "How ya doing honey?" She asked as Zay looks out the window.

"Wondering what you two are doing?" She asked as someone knocks on the door. Zay goes and looks out it sighing in relief when he sees it's the geniuses.

"Okay is everything a go?" Zay asked as Smackle pulls off her trench coat revealing a cast on her leg similar to Riley's. "Oh Smackle what happened?" She asked as Maya and Farkle helped her sit up.

"No one informed Riley of the plan?" She asked as Riley looked at everyone. "Well we thought Huckleberry would but Matthews has been mother birding Riley like crazy." Maya says as Zay agrees.

"Plan?" Riley ask as Maya helps her slip on her dress under her hospital gown. "Yup we're springing ya." Zay says checking the time. Riley looked at them all weirdly as Maya pulled up the straps of her dress pulling the gown off her and helping Farkle lower her into a wheelchair.

"Hide someone is coming!" Zay yells as he hits the lights and hides behind the door with the geniuses as Maya wheels Riley towards the window throwing a blanket over her. "Zay the lock!" Maya whispers shouts from beside the bed.

"Riley?" Doctor Friar knocks opening the door as she sees the gang. "What's going on here?" She asked as Zay sighs rubbing at his neck. "Doc I'mma be straight with ya and just say this." He says gesturing around them. "Was all lucas idea."

"Really?" She ask as they all nod. She looks at Riley who smiles holding her single rose in her hand. "The second floor garden." She says before walking out as they all look at the door.

"That was weird. Let's go." Farkle says as Smackle puts on Riley's hospital gown laying in the bed as Farkle fixes her blankets and Maya wheels Riley towards the door. "Hold on." Riley says turning towards her friends.

"I can't ask you guys to do this. Farkle, Smackle I'm sure staying in a hospital room was not your idea of a romantic Valentine's Day was it?" She asked as the geniuses look at each other than her.

"On the contrary Riley this hospital has an excellent meal selection and I only need Farkle to make it a great day." Smackle says as Riley smiles at them. "Okay. Let's go." She says as Maya and Zay nod wheeling her towards the elevator.

"Wow Mrs. Friar wasn't kidding about that garden." Maya says as Zay whistles revealing Lucas in a suit. "Enjoy and don't stare into each other's eyes to long." Zay says as Maya hits him wheeling Riley towards Lucas.

"Hey." He says bending down and handing her roses and kissing her cheek. "Hi." She smiles smelling them as he smiles at her. "Hi." He says again wheeling her over towards a table. "I figured a picnic would have been nice but with your leg." He says as she shakes her head. "I'm just happy to see you."

"What about my dad? He was coming back you know?" She says as Lucas places a sandwich and piece of cake in front of her. "Don't worry I had the Valentine's Day elves help me." He winks making her giggle as she looks out at the rain before looking at Lucas.

"I missed you Luke." She says as he turns smiling kissing her. "I missed you too Riley." He whispers as she smiles softly. "Want to open my gift?" She asked as he looks at her. "I thought you didn't know about the plan?" He asked as she pulls a small book from her chair.

"I didn't know but I grabbed this book for you. It reminds me of you." She said gesturing at the book. Lucas looked at it chuckling as he pulls a gift from his bag handing it to her. "I guess we both thought the same thing." He says when she opens the box revealing the same book.

"I guess so." She laughs kissing him. "Happy Valentine's Day Riley." He says grabbing her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day Luke."

**I know I know I'm the worst. I thought I post a little something since I'm finishing my updates. Idk what happened but somehow the chapters got deleted and replaced with other chapters. So to quote Michelle pfeiffer from grease 2 I have to write the whole thing over again. Hopefully I can have them out by tomorrow and a one shot that I've been working on too. **


End file.
